shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiruku Shiruku no Mi
|granted =Silk - based usages |signature = |current =Hinshitsu Nunca |previous =Sonny }} The Shiruku Shiruku no Mi is a -type that allows the user to create, manipulate and alter any type silk they've created, such as spider's silk or silk from other sources, turning the user into a Silk Human(シルク人間Shiruku ningen). Shiruku(シルク) means "silk". It was consumed by former Risk Pirates Captain and current Heikō Pirates member, Hinshitsu Nunca. Because of this fruit, her fighting style and her cooking capabilities, Nunca was able to gain the epithet "Silk Chef". Also, because of this fruit, it's what caused her to create her alias in the Black Market, going under the alias Widow. After the death of Sonny, which was before her time of piracy, she searched for the fruit, and ended up ingesting it in honor of Sonny's death, and vowed to destroy the Black Market with him. Strengths and Weaknesses The Shiruku Shiruku no Mi holds several usages, and has a lot of pros if used properly. Due to the fruit allowing the user to create any type of silk from their body, they can use certain silks to create clothing, or even for fighting purposes. However, this power should not be confused with a Logia, as the user cannot become silk, only being able to create it and manipulate it to their liking. Most of the silk Nunca creates is very sticky and can capture her opponents relatively easily, making them wide open to her attacks without her having to fear of them getting away. Aside from capturing her opponents in silk webs, Nunca uses the silk in various other ways, such as for direct combat purposes. Her fighting style revolves around food and anything revolving around it, such as utensils or cooking items used to prepare meals. This power is displayed when she sharpens her silk and creates toothpicks, allowing her to stab her opponents, as well as sticking the attack onto the opponent, making it easy for her to somewhat control their body movements, or continue to attack them with the silk that is attached to them. As stated before, Nunca is able to create clothing with certain types of silk, but she has shown to use her fruit's capabilities in other miscellaneous tasks. Such tasks include patching up holes in walls, or even in some parts of the ship, creating bridges that are not sticky, and much more. Because of these capabilities, Nunca is often shown on the ship helping people with tasks she is able to assist with, and being the main supplier in clothing for the crew members. Due to her fruit producing silk, she suffers from her silk being weak to fire, allowing for opponents to bypass her fruit's powers for the most part. Her silk can also be cut if the weapon against her is sharper than the silk she has created. Aside from this, she suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage As stated above, Nunca uses her Devil Fruit for various purposes, either within or outside of battles. While she isn't a master of the Devil Fruit, she is quite proficient in its usage, being a very formidable opponent in battle even if the battle isn't initially going her way. If she has enough time beforehand, she can set up traps and await for her enemies to be ensnared in them, making her battles easier. Because she is able to produce limitless quantities of silk, she has also shown to travel around using her silk, such as with her On Cooking: Silk Noodle Soar. After the timeskip, Nunca gained enough knowledge of Busoshoku Haki to incorporate it into her attacks, making her silk more durable, which in turn became something she had to worry about less. Named Techniques *'On Cooking' (クッキング上 Kukkingu-jō): Because of the way Nunca labels her techniques, she separates them depending if there is a relation to cooking or not. When using On Cooking, her techniques are more attack oriented rather than being supportive. Although she does hold some supportive techniques within On Cooking, they are considered the more minor techniques of On Cooking. Because of her proficiency as a chef, Nunca has developed several unique attacks for her battles that revolve around food. **'On Cooking's Chopstick Frenzy' (料理の箸フレンジー上 Ryōri no hashi furenjī-jō): Nunca creates chopsticks depending on the size of her opponent(s) by weaving her silk from her palms and then sends them towards her opponent(s). She picks up her opponent, and then flings them either at another enemy, or a place away from the battlefield. *'Off Cooking' (クッキングオフ Kukkinguofu): Category:Trials of the World Category:Yumoz Devil Fruit Category:Yumoz Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Heiko Pirates